


She's Bound to Break You

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several more groans followed by, "You taste so good. I could eat you out everyday."</p><p>Oh, God. Lexa feels a rush of arousal flood through her to settle between her legs throbbing harshly. Sexy voice neighbor is on the phone with a woman. This is bad. </p><p>-OR-</p><p>Lexa's neighbor is a phone sex operator. This is a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Bound to Break You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Money Maker" by The Black Keys
> 
> Fair warning Clarke does have phone sex with mostly men and one woman.
> 
>  
> 
> For those reading the "Meteor Crush" series, I'm working on part 3 and planning a total of 6 parts.

 

"Oh, yeah, baby! Fuck me just like that. That's so good. I love your big cock."

Lexa groans exasperatedly and buries her head further under her pillow. At first she had thought her neighbor was having an inordinate amount of phone sex with her long distance boyfriend, but now she's sure her neighbor is a phone sex operator. That or her boyfriend is really into roleplay and has a long list of fetishes.

The moans on the other side of the wall are peaking which Lexa knows means this call is almost over.

"Yeah, baby. I'm gonna come! Fuck me harder! Oh, oh, oh! Yes! I'm coming."

Lexa has to hand it to the woman, she's quite the actress. She always sounds genuinely enthusiastic.

The call ends. Thank god. Lexa tries to fall back asleep ignoring the faint thrum of arousal running through her. Turns out her neighbor has a sexy voice. It also turns out that Lexa is turned on by that voice, even when it's pretending to fuck men or elaborating on strange fetishes. She may have turned out to be more voyeuristic than she originally expected, as well.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Lexa is privy to many of her neighbor’s late night calls. She learns some interesting things about the people sexy voice neighbor talks to on the phone. Some they would probably rather she didn’t know. In the process, she discovers things about her own sexuality that she never intended to know.

One nights it’s, "I'm wearing that sexy black lacy bra you like and a matching thong." Fuck’s sake, Lexa hasn’t even seen this woman, but here she is imagining soft skin and delicious curves encased by lace separated from her only by a thin wall.

The next night she hears, "You don't move unless I say so. I'm going to ride your dick so good. Your cock feels so good when I’m grinding on it" These kinds of things make Lexa really wish she had a dick.

“Is that what you want? I’ll cuddle you, sweetie. Here, lie down on your side. I’m pressed up behind you. I’ve got my arms around you. Just relax. That’s nice, isn’t it?” Lexa guesses some people are just lonely. It is kind of nice, her voice is very soothing.

Another night her voice is especially demanding, "What do you think is appropriate? Should I spank you?" Followed by, "I'm gonna tie you hands down. You aren't allowed to touch yet. Don't come until I tell you to." That night Lexa learns that she finds the idea of sexy voice neighbor dominating her in bed incredibly arousing. She had definitely not known that about herself.

Lexa is relieved to cross foot fetishes off her possible list of turn ons during a different call. "Oh yeah! I love your mouth on my toes. That's so nice. I'm getting so wet."

The next night is a little bit of roleplaying. “That’s right, Doctor. Maybe you know just what I need to feel better. You should probably give me an exam, Doctor.” It isn’t really Lexa’s thing.

“Oh, fuck yeah! Fuck me with your tongue. That feels so good. I want your mouth on my clit. Just like that, suck on it, baby. Right there, yes! I’m gonna come! Keep going, baby. Yes. Yes! YES! I’m coming!” Jesus. Lexa might be willing to sell her soul to taste this woman’s come.

Her voyeuristic pleasures are confirmed when she listens to that sexy voice moan, “You wanna watch, baby? You wanna watch me fuck myself? Mmm, can you see me? I’m cupping my tits over my lacy bra. Now one of my hands is slipping into my panties. That makes you so hard, doesn’t it?” Yes, Lexa absolutely wants to watch and she is so wet.

Late on a Tuesday night she overhears, "You have such a tiny little dick. It doesn't deserve my pussy." Lexa's eyebrows raise. That's interesting. Whatever gets you off, she supposes.

“Mmm, you want me to suck your cock? It’s so hard and big, I don’t know if I can take it. Let me try. Oh, could you feel it hit the back of my throat? I love your hands fisting in my hair. Fuck my mouth, baby.” Lexa would like to reiterate her desire to have a dick.

 

* * *

 

"Mmm, you're so sexy. I want to eat your pussy."

Oh, shit. Had Lexa heard that right?

She extracts her head from its usual position under the pillow to listen closely.

There are several more groans followed by, "You taste so good. I could eat you out everyday."

Oh, God. Lexa feels a rush of arousal flood through her to settle between her legs throbbing harshly. Sexy voice neighbor is on the phone with a woman. This is bad.

"I'm gonna fuck you with my fingers now. Your cunt feels so good around my fingers. You're dripping wet. How do you want it?"

Lexa is never going to be able to sleep again. She wonders for the thousandth time what her neighbor looks like.

There's a husky chuckle from the other side of the wall. "You want it hard and fast, baby? That's too bad cause I want to take you nice and slow. And we're going to do this the way I want."

Lexa practically whimpers. Her underwear is soaked. She won't give in though. She will not masturbate to the sounds of her neighboring having phone sex. She won't do it. Nevermind that she often masturbates in the shower the morning after these calls. That isn't the same thing, even if she is imagining her neighbor's raspy voice in her ear.

"Can you feel my fingers pressing into your g-spot? You're going to come aren't you? Yeah, you're going to squirt all over my hand."

There's a pause for moaning. "You want me to touch your clit? You'll have to beg for it."

Lexa rolls over onto her stomach to try to resist the urge to touch herself. Bad idea, now her hips are pressed into the mattress and she has to resist grinding them down to get relief for her throbbing clit.

"You're so sexy when you beg. I'm gonna make you come now. Just like that, babe. I can feel your pussy clenching around my fingers."

Lexa's whole body is tense practically shaking with the effort not to move.

"I'm touching your clit now. Oh, yeah. That made you scream, didn't it? Come for me. Now." That sexy voice commands.

Lexa is astonished to find herself on the brink of orgasm without ever having touched herself.

"That's it. I can feel you coming. You're gushing all over my hand. I love it when you squirt. That's so sexy."

The final moans fade out while Lexa tries to gather herself. To move past her arousal she attempts to muster some anger. Yeah, she's angry. Her neighbor has been interrupting her sleep for weeks now. And she's going to put a stop to it, dammit.

She's out of bed and knocking on her neighbor's door before she can really comprehend what she's doing.

The door opens. Lexa isn't sure what she was expecting, but it was not a pretty blonde girl that looks a few years younger than her.

The girl is wearing baggy sweats and a large t-shirt with her hair piled messily on top of her head and glasses perched low on her nose. She looks entirely nonchalant, like she hadn't just fucked some woman’s brains out over the phone. Again, Lexa isn't sure what she was expecting, but she chastises herself for previously having imagined her neighbor in lingerie. It would be ridiculous for the girl to lounging around in her own apartment in lingerie, while talking to strangers.

The girl's voice startles her out of her thoughts. Lexa realizes she's just been standing there staring at her. "Do you need help with something?" The girl quirks an eyebrow at her.

This is really not good because not only does neighbor girl have a sexy voice, she also has a sexy face and, from what Lexa can see, a sexy body. Lexa has to stop herself from imagining a number of things the girl could help her with.

"So are you going to say something or. . . ?" Sexy voice neighbor trails off.

"Um, yes." Lexa manages. She swallows hard. "You have been rather loud and it is affecting my sleep."

Lexa expects embarrassment or something, but the girl seems entirely nonplussed.

To clarify, Lexa adds, "The phone sex. It is preventing me from sleeping. I would appreciate it if you would do it in another room. And more quietly."

Now understanding crosses the girl's face. Still no embarrassment though. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was being so loud. I've been told I'm loud before."

That information makes Lexa choke and turn red. Her voice is strangled when she replies. "Well, you are loud. Please, try to be more quiet."

With that Lexa turns to retreat to her apartment and never come out again. Before she gets inside the girl calls out, "I'm Clarke, by the way."

Lexa manages to squeak out her own name in return, before hiding away in her apartment.

 

* * *

 

The following morning Lexa wakes to find her underwear soaked through and her hips involuntarily humping the mattress. She deliberates for only a moment before giving in to the need. She isn't actually listening to sexy neighbor now, so it's okay.

She shifts to get a better angle and grinds deliberately down into the bed. A gasp escaped her lips. Her clit is achingly hard and begging for stimulation. She doesn't think she's ever been this aroused.

Grabbing one of her pillows, Lexa stuffs it between her legs. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly and ruts eagerly against the pillow. She can't help but imagine hot breath on her ear and the Clarke's sexy voice giving instructions to her.

_Oh, yeah! Just like that, baby. That's so hot. Squeeze your nipples for me. Play with your breasts._

Lexa groans and forces one hand up her shirt to pinch a rock hard nipple. Her hips are still straining into the pillow, but it isn't solid enough to provide the right friction.

_Take your other hand. Feel how wet you are. Good, now touch your clit. Just small circles._

Lexa does just that, whimpering with relief at the touch.

_Imagine me pressed on top of you. I'm pushing you into the mattress and fucking you from behind. Fuck yourself with your own fingers, now._

A loud moan slips out when Lexa thrusts two fingers inside herself. She presses her face into the bed. Her other hand is still groping her breasts.

_That's so sexy. I'm dripping wet for you. I want you to come. I can hear how wet you are when you're fucking yourself._

Every other breath now is a quiet moan. Lexa shifts so her palm grinds into her clit with every deep thrust. Her other hand is pinching one of her nipples so hard she thinks it will bruise.

_Yeah, baby. Just like that. You like it rough, don't you? Let me hear you come. I wanna hear you moan my name._

Lexa's hips jerk into her hand three times, then she's coming. She groans Clarke’s name into her pillow. Her other hand releases her abused nipple to clutch the sheets and the resulting twinge makes her clit throb hard. Her underwear is ruined by the amount of come that drips out.

_That's it, baby. That's so sexy you've made me come. Lexa._

Lexa finishes slowly, grinding into her palm. Imagining what Clarke sounds like when she comes, how Clarke would say her name. Her breaths are ragged against the pillow. Holy fuck.

 

* * *

 

The universe must hate Lexa because now she is seeing sexy voice neighbor everywhere. Clarke, she reminds herself. But seriously, everywhere. In the hall, in the elevator, in her usual coffee shop, at the park where Lexa runs, by the mailboxes, on the subway, even at Lexa's usual bar. This girl is taking over her life.

To make it worse Clarke grins and winks at her every time she sees her. She also takes every opportunity to say Lexa's name in the most arousing ways possible. It like Clarke knows exactly how much Lexa is turned on by her voice.

Plus, while the loud interruptions to her sleep have gotten a bit quieter, they have not ceased. She still finds herself spending a lot of nights sleepless and frustratingly horny. She can't make it through the day without masturbating in the morning  to ease the frustration.

 

* * *

 

Lexa is startled, when one day they run into each other in the hall and Clarke asks,. "Do want to come over and have dinner tonight, Lexa? It would be nice to get to know my neighbor."

Lexa agrees even though she is very suspicious of it. There was something a bit too innocent about Clarke’s voice when she asked.

Later that day, Lexa finds herself sitting across from Clarke at dinner. She keeps squirming in her seat uncomfortably turned on. Clarke must be making her voice that husky on purpose. She, also, must have come up with an endless list of innuendos beforehand because she can't say a single sentence without slipping one in.

They finish eating and cleaning up with nothing but sultry flirtations on Clarke's part and bewildered arousal on Lexa's. A charged silence hovers between them as they stand at opposite ends of the kitchen.

"You've been wanting me to say dirty things to you, haven't you, Lexa? You been wanting me to fuck you, haven't you?" Clarke is suddenly a lot closer and Lexa is helpless to do anything, but nod eagerly.

"Good." Clarke says. "I'm gonna get you so worked up with just my voice. Then I'm gonna make you come so hard, Lexa."

Lexa whimpers and follows in a daze when Clarke pulls her towards the bedroom. She loves the slow, lingering way Clarke says her name.

 

* * *

 

"How did you know? How did you know I was turned on by listening?" Lexa asks, after. She's lying in the bed, sweaty and boneless. Will she ever be able to walk again? Clarke is in a similar state next to her. That was incredible sex.

Clarke giggles. "The first night you came over here you were only wearing a t-shirt and boyshorts. I could see your hard nipples and wet underwear. I could smell it, too." Clarke pauses before adding, "Maybe, I heard you getting off in the mornings, after you listened to me, as well."

Lexa groans, buries her face in Clarke's neck, and resolves to never come out.


	2. She's Gonna Take You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa mumbles something unintelligible. "You know, Lexa, phone sex works better if both parties talk." Clarke had known when she suggested this that she would have to coax Lexa through it gently. Lexa is generally a pretty quiet lover and she melts into an incoherent, speechless puddle when Clarke talks dirty to her.

"Is this weird for you? To actually have phone sex? I mean, it is one of your jobs to have pretend phone sex with people, Clarke." Lexa sounds incredulous. 

"None of it is with the girlfriend I'm really having sex with though." Clarke says, unconcerned. 

"Is this actually going to turn you on?" She's still skeptical. 

"Yeah, of course it is." Clarke is kind of exasperated now. 

"But you could easily just be doing your normal phone sex routine and I would be none the wiser, Clarke. Are you going to touch yourself?" Lexa questions again. 

"Obviously I'm going to touch myself that's the point of having phone sex. Lexa, why are you so worried about this?" Now Clarke is the incredulous one. 

“Maybe it's because I've watched you moan out spectacularly convincing fake orgasms while you are eating skittles and watching Full House reruns in your pajamas at two in the morning, Clarke." Lexa shoots back. 

"Like I said before, none of those people I was faking with were my girlfriend, whom I'm actually fucking and like quite a lot when she isn't being difficult." Silence from the other end. "Would you feel better if I sent you pictures or if we did this over video chat?"

"Not video chat. I probably make weird faces or do some other weird thing I don't want to know about. Pictures of you though, that would be help."

"You don't make weird faces, you make sexy faces. I like seeing them." There's a slight grumble of dissent from Lexa. "Okay, I want you to be comfortable. Is there any lingerie you're dying to see me in?"

"The royal blue lacy ones." Lexa answers too quickly. 

Clarke grins. "Have you been fantasizing about me wearing those?"

Lexa mumbles something unintelligible. "You know, Lexa, phone sex works better if both parties talk." Clarke had known when she suggested this that she would have to coax Lexa through it gently. Lexa is generally a pretty quiet lover and she melts into an incoherent, speechless puddle when Clarke talks dirty to her. 

Lexa sighs at her but admits, "I have imagined you wearing that underwear, yes."

Clarke smiles a little fondly at Lexa's stiff formality. It's going to take some work to get her to relax. Going into her closet, she sets her phone down and turns it on speaker. She starts teasingly describing her actions. "I'm pulling my shirt up over my head slowly right now. I haven't got a bra on so I'm teasing my nipples a little. I'm already horny just thinking about you." She pauses to groan as she pinches her nipples. "Now I'm taking my pants and underwear off. If you were here, I'd stick my ass out and bend over to tease you." She can hear Lexa's heavy breathing through the phone. "I'm already wet. I have to resist the urge to touch myself. Are you touching yourself, Lexa? Don't start without me."

Lexa sucks in a harsh breath that crackles over the phone. "I haven't done anything yet. I'm still fully clothed."

"Good. I'm putting on the lingerie. Pictures coming your way in a minute."

The first picture she takes is just of her boobs encased by lace. Lexa groans when she receives it. "I can see your stiff nipples poking through the lace."

"I told you I'm horny." Clarke moves to the bathroom so she can take the next picture. She puts her back to the mirror and stands on her tiptoes to get a great shot of her ass. 

A whimper and a muffled, "Oh, God." Is all the reply she gets. Clarke smirks, knowing that Lexa definitely has a thing for her ass. 

"Are you getting wet?" She asks in her most sultry voice. 

"Yes, Clarke." Lexa moans back to her. 

"Good. I'm going back to my bed." Once there she snaps a quick shot of herself sprawled out across the white sheets and sends it to Lexa. 

"Fuck, you are sexy." Lexa is breathless. 

"Tell me what you're doing." Clarke encourages her. She gets nothing but heavy breathing in return. "Where are you? How are you sitting? Or are you laying down?" Clarke tries again. 

There's a pause and then Lexa's voice comes through wavering with uncertainty. "I'm in my hotel room. I am sitting on the bed with my back against the headboard and my legs out in front of me."

"Mhm. What are wearing? Are you still in your clothes from work?" Clarke hopes so. She loves Lexa in pantsuits. 

"Um, yes. I'm wearing a white button down and black pants." Lexa's voice is still hesitant. Clarke flushes with heat, imagining her sleeves rolled up and tight across her forearms the way Lexa likes to wear her shirts.

"Okay, I want you to take off your shirt. Describe it to me." Clarke instructs gently. 

"I'm. . . Um." There's rustle of fabric as Lexa shifts. "I have undone the top two buttons." Lexa sounds shaky. 

Clarke holds back a sigh. This isn't working. She tries a different tactic. "Alright, hold on. I want you to listen to me and follow my instructions. Okay?"

Lexa affirms, sounding relieved. 

"I want you to open up the next button. Drag your fingers along the exposed skin. If I was there I would be pressing kisses to your chest and neck. Keep moving down and finish undoing the rest of the buttons. Then run your hands up over your stomach and breasts. I love your abs. I would be licking across them and tasting your skin. Finish taking off your shirt and get it out of the way." She pauses then to listen. Lexa is breathing raggedly. 

"Are you still with me, Lexa?" Her voice is low and husky, caressing the syllables of Lexa's name. 

"Yes, Clarke." Lexa's voice is raspy and clicks over Clarke's name in a way that always gets Clarke going. She can feel the dampness seeping into her panties. 

"Good. Drag one hand back down your abs to your pants. The other should be squeezing one of your tits." Clarke imagines the heavy, open mouthed stare she knows she would be getting from Lexa by now. 

Lexa moans and Clarke is thrilled when she contributes, "My nipples are so hard, Clarke."

"That's it, baby. I want you to take off your belt, pop open your pants, and unzip them." She pauses. "Are you done, Lexa?"

"Yes, Clarke." Lexa confirms. 

"Good. I want you to put your hand in your pants over your underwear. Run your fingers over your sex. Are you wet? What underwear are you wearing?" Clarke's voice is dripping with arousal. 

Lexa moans for her. "I'm very wet, Clarke. I've got on my usual boyshort underwear."

Clarke groans appreciatively. "I love that, Lexa. I love you in that underwear. Finish taking off your pants. Then take off your bra. I want to suck on your nipples. Can you imagine my hot mouth on them?" Clarke turns up the volume on her phone as high as it will go and sets it carefully on the bed next to her. Then she maneuvers so she's in a comfortable position where she’s propped up on pillows and can use both hands. She needs some stimulation so she squeezes at the aching peaks of her breasts. 

"I can imagine it." Lexa whines a little. "Clarke, that would feel so good. What are you doing? I want to know, Clarke." 

Happy that Lexa is getting more involved, Clarke takes a picture of one hand pulling at her nipple and then one of her other hand disappearing into her lacy panties. "I'm touching myself. My clit was so hard and throbbing I couldn't resist." She moans to Lexa. 

When Lexa gets the pictures, she makes a desperate choked noise. "You look so sexy, Clarke. I wish I was touching you right now." 

Massaging her boobs and pressing lightly into her clit she implores Lexa. "Tell me what you would do to me. Tell me how you would touch me, Lexa. Do you want me to take off my lingerie?"

"No, Clarke!" Lexa barks out. "Do not take off your underwear. It's too sexy. I would leave it on while I touch you, Clarke. I would bite and suck at your nipples through the lacy bra. I would grind my thigh into you and feel how wet you are. Can you show me how wet you are, Clarke?" Lexa asks brokenly. 

Clarke moans appreciatively for Lexa, glad that she’s getting more comfortable. “That sounds so good, baby. I’m dripping wet for you, Lexa.” She fumbles for her phone. It takes some maneuvering but she manages to snap a picture that shows her glistening slit and her lacy underwear pulled to the side.

“Oh, God! Fuck, Clarke!” Is all Lexa manages to choke out when she gets the picture. It sounds like she stops breathing entirely after that.

“Lexa, baby? I want you to take off your underwear now. Spread your legs out on the bed. Dip two fingers into your wetness and then use your mouth to suck it off. Are you with me, baby?” Clarke is drawing lazy circles around her clit now as it pulses into her fingers.

“Yes, Clarke.” Clarke catches muffled whines from Lexa’s end.

“Good. You taste so good, don’t you? I wish I was there so I could bury my tongue inside of you and taste you for myself, Lexa.” Clarke fills her voice with as much sensual lust as she can muster. Her own breaths are coming shorter.

“Clarke, yes. That sounds so good. I want to bury my fingers inside of you. Just the pleasure of having my fingers in you almost makes me come sometimes.” Lexa’s voice is heavy and firm this time. It lights a fire inside of Clarke. “I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers, Clarke. Pull your panties to the side and bury your fingers inside yourself.” 

Clarke gasps and groans as flaming hot arousal floods her core. She hadn’t expected Lexa to gain confidence this quickly. She follows Lexa’s instructions, thrusting two fingers deep inside. “Oh, Lexa! That feels so good. I’ve got two fingers buried in my pussy. I wish they were your fingers, Lexa. You always know exactly what spots to hit. You make me feel so good.” Clarke’s voice cracks and breaks with her thrusting fingers.

Lexa moans in response, but doesn’t give any further instructions, so Clarke continues. “Are you touching yourself, Lexa? I would be pulling back the hood of your clit to rub circles on it. I love the way it makes you squirm, baby. Tell me what you’re doing.” Clarke sighs with pleasure and continues thrusting into her pussy.

“I’m. . . I’m touching my clit and rubbing my nipples. Everything is throbbing for you, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice shakes with pleasure.

“That’s perfect, Lexa. I want you to use your finger in your cunt. I want us to fuck ourselves in sync with each other.” She slows her fingers so that she can wait for Lexa. “Are you doing it, Lexa?”

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa groans. Clarke thinks she can faintly hear the sound of Lexa’s fingers plunging into her wet pussy.

“That’s so sexy, baby. I’m flooding my hand just thinking about you fucking yourself. I want us to be in rhythm with each other, okay, Lexa? In, out. In, out.” Clarke resumes her own thrusts and continues calling the rhythm out until she is sure Lexa is there with her.

“Oh, God, Clarke. I feel like I could come at any second.” Lexa tells her between gasping breaths.

“Yeah, baby. That’s so hot. I’m getting close too. I’m dripping all over the bed. Rub your clit quickly back and forth with your other hand just the way I do it. I know how you love that, Lexa.” Clarke drives her fingers in urgently and fingers her clit with her other hand.

“I’m close, Clarke.” Lexa can’t get any other intelligible words out. 

Clarke keeps encouraging her. “That’s it, Lexa. I want to hear you come. Thrust your fingers faster. Come on, baby.”

There’s a brief moment of silence from the other end of the line and then Lexa gives a short, soft cry. “I’m coming, Clarke!”

Clarke’s eyes roll back as she keeps thrusting. The pleasure is ready to burst over her. She’s so close as she listens to Lexa’s orgasm. “That’s so sexy. You’re gonna make me come, Lexa.” She moans and loses herself entirely in the fingers plunging into her pussy. “Lexa. Oh, yes! Lexa, I’m coming!”

When the first wave of pleasure recedes, Clarke catches Lexa’s voice through the phone. She’s breathless but giving Clarke instructions. “Yes, Clarke. Keep thrusting your fingers. Go faster. I know you can come again, Clarke. I’ve made you do it before.”

Clarke groans back to her. She mindlessly keeps thrusting, faster than she thought was possible. Her hips jolt up to grind against her palm. Clarke can feel that second orgasm lingering just out of reach. She hears Lexa again. “Keep going, Clarke. I can tell you’re close. I would be sucking on your clit and hitting that place inside of you that makes you tremble. Come for me again, Clarke.”

Clarke imagines Lexa doing just that. She imagines the way Lexa’s fingers curl inside of her, the way Lexa uses her tongue, the way Lexa would drag her teeth over Clarke clit. Another thrust and then Clarke is coming for a second time. Pulses of pleasure pounding through her. “Yes! Lexa! I’m coming, baby. I’m coming all over my hand again. Yes!”

When the pleasure finally fades away and Clarke slumps exhaustedly back on the bed, she realizes that there are still pants coming from her phone. She hears Lexa’s desperate whine and a renewed throb of arousal shoots down to her sore cunt.

Clarke scoops up her phone with the hand that isn’t soaked in come so that she can listen closely to Lexa. Her voice cracks and scratches as she murmurs, “That’s it, Lexa. Keep fucking yourself. I came so hard thinking about you.”

Lexa groans out something Clarke can’t decipher. “Come for me, baby. I wish I was there with you, pressed up against you, my fingers deep inside your pussy. Come for me, Lexa.”

Lexa gasps and calls out Clarke’s name one final time before she’s coming a second time. Clarke listens intently to her sounds of pleasure and then her deep breaths as she recovers. 

Eventually, Lexa says quietly, “We should do this more often, Clarke.” There’s a deep current of fulfillment running through her voice.

Clarke chuckles and adjusts to rest more comfortably on the pillows. She takes a shot of herself sucking the come off of her fingers and sends it to Lexa. “That could be arranged, Lexa.”

The image makes Lexa give an agonized whine. “Do not tease me like that, Clarke.”

“I’ll tease you however I like, Lexa.” Clarke goads her.

Clarke takes another picture, trying to fit her whole body into it this time. She catches her spread legs and glistening thighs, the sheen of sweat over her torso, her still hard nipples, and the lingering, heavy lidded, look of sensual satisfaction on her face.

Lexa growls into the phone when she receives the picture. “I will be back in two days, Clarke. You will pay for this then.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Lexa.”


End file.
